Easy Like Sunday Morning
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: A series of drabbles, but they're all connected. Just a ficlet! RoyEd. Fluff-ish. Will be updated regularly until further notice. I will continue once I get some reviews! :D
1. It's Worth It

Roy woke up with something on his chest. He smiled, knowing exactly what - or more accurately, _who_ - was laying on him. He opened his eyes only to have his vision obscured by a bunch of blonde hair.

He stroked the fine hair and cuddled with his lover. Luckily, said lover wasn't awake, or he would have been smacked for "being such a girl". He inhaled Ed's scent and decided that he wouldn't let go, even if the young alchemist woke up. A beating was worth holding his one true love all morning. He kissed the top of Ed's head. So worth it.


	2. Breakfast Fit For a King

Even after he had suffered a beating for cuddling with Ed that morning, Roy was still in a good mood. Ed stood in the kitchen, watching Roy cook breakfast.

Roy turned around to see his lover in one of _his_ shirts. The sight was absolutely adorable, the Colonel decided. The white, button-up shirt came down to Ed's mid-thigh, and the sleeves hung down loosely at his sides. Roy turned the stove off and walked over to the table with two plates in hand.

Bacon, eggs, French toast, pancakes, sausages, and orange juice for Ed. The same for Roy, but with coffee instead. His blonde lover glanced back and forth between him and the food. He finally dropped into a seat at the table and shoveled the food into his mouth.

After Roy finished eating, he walked over to the couch in the living room and grabbed a newspaper off of the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and read. He heard Ed's fork clatter on the plate and footsteps coming toward him.

_Pat_. _Clank_. _Pat_. _Clank_. _Pat_. _Clank_.

He felt the couch cushion shift as his lover sat down next to him. He smiled as Ed curled up next to him and read along with him. Sundays were always lazy days for the couple. They spent the day lounging around the house, doing whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. That's why it was Roy's favorite day of the week.


	3. Mr Sexy

As Ed slept on the couch, Roy tiptoed to the kitchen. He grabbed a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter from one of the many cabinets on the walls. He snatched a container of grape jelly from the fridge as well. The Colonel set the items on the island (counter in the middle of the kitchen) and froze.

"Where would I be if I was a picnic basket?" He whispered to himself.

He checked all of the cabinets and sighed in relief when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the basket and set it on the island. Two juiceboxes and two bags of chips were placed in it first. Then Roy proceeded to make the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Once he had finished, he put the bread, peanut butter, and jelly back into their proper places and searched for his cookie cutters. He found a heart-shaped cookie cutter that his mother had given him a long time ago.

He washed it off in the sink, ridding it of the dust it had collected over the years. The dark-haired man smiled as he cut two sandwiches into hearts and wrapped them up in sandwich bags. He gingerly placed them in the picnic basket and closed the lid.

Grinning like an idiot, he dashed to his bedroom to find some clean clothes to wear. He settled for a crimson button-down shirt and some black pants. He tucked the shirt in and checked his appearance in a mirror.

"Well, hello there, sexy," Roy smirked at his reflection.

"Hello, yourself," Ed's voice came from the doorway. Roy jumped and blushed a dark red. Needless to say, he was embarrassed.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Ed asked, still chuckling.

"Oh, you'll see. Get dressed," Roy said, leaving no room for argument. Ed eyed him, suspiciously, but said nothing as he left to find some clean clothes.


	4. Killer Ants

Once Ed was dressed, the pair went down to the kitchen. Roy grabbed the picnic basket, earning a curious look from the blonde. As they opened the front door to their apartment (which was about 45 minutes away from Central), a low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

Roy frowned and swore out loud, this time earning a startled glance from Ed.

"This ruins everything," Roy muttered, standing on the stone steps.

"What?" Ed asked, touching his lover's arm.

"Well, I was _going_ to take you out to the park to have a picnic...." Roy mumbled, leaning against the brick wall of the apartment building.

"You were? That's unusually...well, no, that's just _unusual_ of you, period," Ed blinked and then grinned as the Colonel glared at him.

"Ya know...we can still have the picnic. _In_side," Ed stated, nudging the older man in the ribcage.

Roy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Full Metal. At least we won't have to worry about ants stepping on you in there," he chuckled and braced himself for the punch that was sure to come.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed punched Roy in the arm as they walked back inside and locked the door behind them.


	5. Priceless Picnic

Roy laid a checkered tablecloth on the living room floor and set down the picnic basket. Ed sat down next to him and reached inside of the basket. He pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and handed one to Roy. He pulled out the two juiceboxes and the two bags of chips.

The blonde gave his lover a genuine smile as he studied his heart-shaped sandwich.

"I love you," Ed said, kissing the older man softly on the lips. Roy smiled into the kiss. Ed didn't say that very often, but the Colonel cherished it when he did.

"I love you too, Ed."

And they ate in a comfortable silence, listening to the thunder rumble in the background. What a beautiful morning for a picnic....


	6. Wanna Watch a Movie?

The two alchemists sat on the couch after their picnic, holding each other closely as the storm grew worse. Ed knew that Roy hated the rain, while Roy knew that Ed was secretly afraid of loud claps of thunder. The blonde would never admit it though. And Roy knew better than to ask him about it.

"Hey.... Wanna watch a movie?" Ed asked, gazing into onyx eyes.

"I'd like that. How about a scary movie?" Roy grinned. He loved it when Ed clung to him for dear life during a horror film.

"Mhmm...." Ed hopped off of the couch and browsed through Roy's collection of DVDs. He pulled out a few random ones and brought them over to Roy so he could choose.

Roy grinned devilishly and pointed to the one in the middle. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". Perfect.


	7. Small Kisses For a Small Alchemist

"The film which you are about to see is an account of the tragedy which befell a group of five youths. It is all the more tragic in that they were young - " The narrator of the movie began.

Ed sat next to Roy, tensing up as a loud clap of thunder drowned out the narrator's voice. Roy put his arms around Ed and pulled him into his lap, despite the blonde's protests. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the TV screen.

Roy wrapped an arm around his lover and barely paid attention to the movie. Ed let out a loud yelp when he felt a pinching sensation on his bottom. He twisted around to glare at Roy, who put on his best "I'm innocent!" expression. Ed turned his attention back to the TV, leaning back into Roy's warm, inviting chest.

"The events of that day were to lead to one of the most bizarre crimes in the annals of American history: the Texas Chainsaw Massacre," the narrator finished, dramatically.

Even though Ed had his back to Roy, the Colonel could practically _see_ Ed rolling his eyes right now. He planted a small kiss on the back of the blonde's head, inhaling his scent as he did so. He knew right then that he was hopelessly in love with the younger alchemist.

Ed tensed up as a clap of thunder reverberated throughout the dark room. Roy planted kisses all over his lover's clothed back, hoping to get him to relax. It seemed to work as Ed's shoulders drooped down. Roy smiled into his back and nuzzled his face against the small cotton shirt that Edward had put on earlier. His smile grew as Ed intertwined their fingers. He was definitely in love.


	8. Hold Me Too Tight

"HOLY CRAP!" Ed shrieked, jerking violently, which caused Roy to jump as well.

"What happened? I wasn't watching," Roy asked, resting his head on his lover's back.

"He sawed off his leg! That's so disgusting," Ed said, looking back at Roy.

"It's just a movie, Ed," the Colonel chuckled. Ed crossed his arms.

"It's based on a true story...." Ed said, defensively.

The thunderstorm had become much worse over the past forty minutes or so. A flash of lightning illuminated the entire living room before the lights and TV went out. Ed tensed up immediately. Roy wrapped his arms around his small, blonde lover and held him close. This seemed to help a bit.

"C'mon. Let's go find some candles," Roy said. On cue, Ed jumped up from his lap and stood next to the couch.

Roy knew the layout of his apartment well enough, so he brushed past Ed and wandered into the darkness.

"Er.... Roy?" Ed called out loud, hoping for an answer.

"Yes?" His lover purred from a distance.

"Where are you?" Ed asked, starting to panic. He hated the dark. A loud clap of thunder caused him to jump.

"Coming, Ed," Roy sighed, blindly reaching for a few small candles. He made his way over to Ed, who was still standing beside the couch.

The Colonel grabbed a single glove off of the coffee table and slipped it on, snapping his fingers. The candles were lit. He set them on the coffee table and grabbed Ed's hand.

"C'mere," Roy murmured, sitting down on the couch. He pulled Ed onto his lap and held him close. He loved the way Ed fit so perfectly in his lap. It's like he was specifically made to sit there. And he was.

"I love you so much," Roy whispered, though not loud enough for Ed to hear him above the storm.


	9. Let's Pretend It's Nighttime

The two alchemists sat on the couch, savoring the sounds of the thunderstorm. Ed found that the sound of the rain hitting the roof and windows was quite soothing. The only thing _un_comfortable about the situation was that, with the power being out, the living room was getting cold.

"Roy?" Ed murmured, listening to the Colonel's breathing patterns change from slow and even to slightly faster.

"Eh?" He grumbled, wrapping his arms around his blonde lover.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" Ed asked, cautiously. He hoped Roy wasn't mad at him for waking him up.

"Mhmm," Roy made an affirmative noise and placed a kiss on top of Ed's head, who breathed a sigh of relief.

The pair stood up and felt their way around the pitch-black house. They laughed as they kept bumping into walls and tables. Finally, the two fell onto the queen-sized bed, hugging each other and laughing.


	10. It's a Great Day To Be Alive

The two alchemists laid together on the bed, listening to the sounds of the storm going on outside. Roy was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, while Ed was resting his head on Roy's chest.

That was something he never got tired of doing; he loved to listen to Roy's steady heartbeat at night. He loved the sound of it - one of the many sounds of life.

_Buh-Bum_. _Buh-Bum_. _Buh-Bum_.

Ed smiled into Roy's shirt as he listened on, letting Roy play with his hair, which he almost never did. It made him feel too feminine. But Roy had gone out of his way to make this a good day, so he figured he could let the older man indulge himself - just this once.

"Ed? Do you want to do something later on tonight?" Roy asked in a soft, thoughtful voice.

"Like what?" Ed asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just go out to dinner...or a movie or something," Roy gave a nonchalant wave with his hand.

"That sounds...like a good idea, actually," Ed replied, raising his eyebrows. Roy lifted his head slightly to look at his lover.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Roy shot back, chuckling a little.

"Good ideas rarely come out of your mouth. Unless it involves sex, that is," Ed retorted, smiling, knowing what was coming next.

"You're gonna pay for that, shrimp," Roy grinned, flipping them over so that he was on top, supporting himself on his arms.

"I'm not small!" Ed raised his voice, knocking Roy's hands out from beneath him, so that the older alchemist fell on his chest.

"No, of _course_ you're not," Roy rolled his eyes, yet smiled, lowering his head to kiss his hot-tempered lover.


	11. Shook Me All Night Long

Roy and Ed cuddled on the bed, listening to the thunderstorm.

"We should go get ready for that dinner," Roy said, giving his lover a little smile.

"Yeah, alright. But are you sure it's safe to be driving around in this kind of weather?" Ed asked, glancing worriedly at the raindrop-splattered window.

"Hmmm.... I'm not sure. Would you rather just eat dinner here for tonight?" Roy asked, analyzing the blonde's face.

Ed nodded, slowly. Roy smiled again.

"That's fine. I'll go pick out some things for us to eat," Roy assured his lover as he stood up from the bed. He felt something tugging on his sleeve.

"Hmmm?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Let me come with you," Ed stated in a firm voice.

"Alright," Roy scooped him up with both arms and carried him, bridal style, out of the room, thankfully not bumping into any walls.

He finally reached the kitchen without any major mishaps and set Ed down. He snapped his still-gloved fingers and let the flame illuminate the dark room. He extinguished it and lit the candle he had found. He then set to the task of finding something to eat. There wasn't much they could cook without electricity, but Roy figured he could at least fry some hot dogs or something.

He could barely see his blonde lover as he moved around the kitchen. Next thing he knew, small hands were ghosting over his torso. He jumped at the sudden caress, but arched into it.

"Ed? What are you doing? I - " he was silenced by a pair of lips crashing down on his own. He was taken aback by the forcefulness of the kiss; it was very unlike Ed to be so dominant and aggressive...well...when it came to intimacy, that is.

He felt the buttons of his shirt come undone. He slipped the garment off of his shoulders and shivered at the slightly chilly room temperature. He felt those small hands travel down, over his stomach and down to the waistline of his pants. The belt was tugged off and thrown aside, and before he could say "Full Metal", his pants were tugged down to his ankles.

Roy stepped out his shoes and then his pants. He heard a rustling sound and, when he squinted, he saw that Ed was just as nearly naked as he was. Ed pulled his boxers off and did the same to Roy.

Roy licked his lips, more than ready to finish what Ed had started....


	12. Chocolate and Roleplaying

Roy was surprised when his blonde lover pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. Now what would Edward need _that_ for? Roy could only hope that it was going to be used for something other than making chocolate milk.

He licked his lips out of anticipation as Ed felt his way around the dark kitchen. He yelped (in a manly way, of course) when Ed "accidentally" brushed up against his erection. The pair made their way to the dining room table, bumping into walls and countertops along the way.

Finally, they reached the table. Ed clambered up on top of it and laid down, eagerly. Roy's lips sought out Ed's and found them rather easily. When he had Ed sufficiently distracted, Roy snatched the bottle of chocolate syrup out of his hand and opened the lid.

He drew a random pattern on his lover's torso and grinned. Ed looked...delicious. Roy leaned down and licked all around Ed's chest and stomach, but not where Ed _really_ wanted him to lick.

_Well_, Roy thought, _Ed will have to wait, because I'm not done with my lunch yet._ And he continued to lick every inch of skin he could possibly reach. That is, until he reached Ed's rather hard member. He gave Ed's cock a teasing lick on the head.

"Roy.... _Please_," Ed moaned. Roy smirked, evilly.

"Please _what_?" Roy loved what came next.... Their little game....

"P-please..._Master_."

**(A/N: XD I know. WTF, right? Ed and Roy are a couple of freeeeeaks. Oh well. That's fine by meee. Review? Please? I'm sick. D:)**


	13. Sweat Baby Sweat

"Well, my little slave," Roy gruffed, hovering above his lover, "I don't have my whip with me today, but that doesn't mean I'll be gentle by _any_ means. When I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk straight or sit down for _days_."

Ed gulped.

Roy scooped a bit of chocolate syrup off of Ed's chest and lathered it over his ungloved fingers. Without warning, he shoved two fingers into Ed's puckered entrance, earning a very audible gasp, despite the roaring storm outside. Roy curled his fingers slightly inside of his lover, earning much more than a gasp. Ed's moan was enough to make his own cock stand at full attention. He held back a groan as he added a third finger to the pair inside of the blonde.

"Now what do you say, my little slave?" Roy raised a thin eyebrow.

"P-please. Please, master...fuck me," Ed replied in a wavering voice.

"That's all I needed to hear," Roy smirked before removing his fingers and coating his dick with chocolate syrup. He positioned himself at Ed's entrance and waited for a moment before shoving all of his length into that tight, hot hole.

Ed screamed a scream of mostly pain, as if he was being torn apart, but Roy knew that - in a minute or two - that pain would be replaced by the most mind-bottling pleasure in the _world_. Roy was set on keeping his promise; he licked his lips and gave a particularly wicked smile, though Ed couldn't see it. When he was through, Ed really _wouldn't_ be able to walk straight for days.


	14. Messy Love

After their...*ahem*..._activities_, the two alchemists fell asleep on the kitchen table, once again, too lazy to clean up the mess they had made. Ed's blonde hair might as well have been brown at that point because of the chocolate syrup. Said syrup was smeared all over his chest and stomach, while Roy's hands were covered with the stuff.

The storm outside was coming to a standstill, but neither alchemist was awake to jump for joy. Instead, they slept on, oblivious to the world around them. Roy slept with his blonde lover in his arms, unaware that the power was back on and "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" was still playing in the living room.

When he woke up, all he saw was a sticky mess of a blonde alchemist laying on top of him. He tightened his embrace and kissed the top of Ed's head, accidentally dipping his nose into the gooey syrup. This, he decided, was what he loved about Sundays.

**The End**


End file.
